starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Hippocampus
Created by the sea goddess, Cascade, the Hippocampus is one of Hireath's Equines and is native to Aquore. The plural form of hippocampus is hippocampi. Biology The hippocampus is a unique equine in the world of Hireath, as it has innate form changing abilities and nypmhism that allow it to survive underwater it's entire life if it so desires. Hippocampi are also born with telekinesis, as are all of Hireath's Equines. Form Changing The natural form of the hippocampus is their water form, in which they have the hind end of a fish rather than a horse. Early hippocamps were unable to shift between a water and land form, as there was little need. It wasn't until the Gods War that the goddess Cascade blessed her children with the ability to roam the land as well. Shifting from water form to land form and vice versa is done at will, rather than a forced effect due to the environment. A hippocampus may shift to their water form while on land, or retain their land form in the water if they so choose. Many naturally shift between the two, though there have been some documented cases of individuals who had a difficult time shifting out of their water form for one reason or another. When in their land form, Hippocampi have been known to retain all sorts of features from their more aquatic shape. This includes fins, gills, and in some rarer cases, even scales or other odd and unique features. Some hippocampi (most often those who do not live near the water) choose to remain in their land forms for the duration of their life. While most land based environmental factors don't disrupt life for hippocampi in their land bound shape, a hippocampus that shifts to their aquatic form on solid ground needs to be a bit more careful. The sun is particularly harmful, and those in their fishy forms need to take care not to get burnt. Strong winds can also be particularly detrimental, drying out scales quickly in tandem with the sun. While in their Aquatic form, hippocampi are at their best when they can stay damp and in moderate shade. Nymphism The hippocampi's innate nymphism allows it to freely breathe the oxygen found in it's watery home, much like a land based equine breathes the oxygen in the air. They're ability to breathe and survive underwater is not at all based on the aquatic animal they share traits with, as those traits are strictly cosmetic biologically speaking. Life cycle Hippocampi are born in their water form, though they are able to shift into a land based form as soon as they would be able to stand. Because of this, water births tend to be popular among hippocampus parents. Upon birth, young hippocampi have fragile, almost translucent fins, or colorless tentacles. It can take as little as a month or as long as six years for a foal's fins to gain their full coloration, while their fins will not be completely developed until they're at least ten years of age. Foals who neglect using their aquatic form during their early years often have underdeveloped fins and muscles when shifting. Senior hippocampi often experience fin drooping when in land form due to their age. They also often experience some wrinkling and shrinkage in their fins as well. Fins and tentacles tend to loose their color entirely and more brittle as a hippocampi's life begins nearing it's end. Similarly, when a hippocampus becomes sick, their fins may become much duller, and it is often one of the first signs that one of these semi aquatic beings are feeling a bit under the weather. Creation Rules: The Hippocampus can: * Be modeled after any breed or mixture of breeds from real life (This includes other non horse equines such as quaggas and donkeys) . * Come in any natural color, and may have minor unnatural markings. No geometrical markings and no leopard or giraffe printed ponies, please! * Have eyes that are any hue, and are permitted to be gradient or bi-colored. * Have a mane (and tail in land form) as long or textured as pleases, or it can be replaced by fins. * Have fins appear anywhere on the body, such as the head, legs, and withers, and can be retained in land form. Gills are also permitted. * Have a tail (in water form) that mimics fish, marine gastropods, cnidarians, cephalopods, or non-furred marine mammals (such as whales and dolphins). The colors must mimic their real-world counterparts OR match the horse's color palette, which can include the eyes. The Hippocampus can not: * Have sharp teeth or fangs (without a blessing that allows them to have such) * Have a lion like tail in horse form * Have cloven hooves * Have false unicorn horns (a narwhal hippocampus would just have the tail, not the giant tooth, swordfish hippocampi couldn't have the fish nose protruding from it's head, Etc...) * Be based off furred marine mammals (such as otters and fur seals) nor can they be based off of aquatic reptiles (Such as sea snakes, alligators, turtels, etc...), amphibians (Such as frogs or newts), or crustaceans. * Produce venom (without the venom generation blessing) or ink, nor can they regrow limbs, even if the fish they are modeled after can. Rarity Rolls Create a hippocampi with biolumiescent fins, based off a prehistoric marine reptile, or add scales (plates, spines, and full fish tails included) to your hippocampus's land based form (No more than 30% coverage). Category:Creature Category:Species